Before The Storm
by camera enthusiast
Summary: Songfic / Chad / Sonny / Before The Storm / Jonas / Cyrus
1. Chapter 1

**I know this isn't what I wanted**

**I never thought it'd come this far**

**And thinking back to where we started**

**And how we lost all that we are**

_**Sonny's POV**_

I sighed, Chad and I hadn't spoken in weeks. We had decided to take a break from our relationship for a while and I couldn't be even more miserable.

I mean, come on, we'd been together for 1 1/2 years, already. He couldn't just say, 'Let's take a break.' and expect to be okay with it! Either way, I agreed. We only did it because we were fighting a lot, now.

I walked into the cafeteria seeing the Mackenzie Falls poster, and bit my lip. This is where Chad and I first met. I made SOME first impression. I was wearing... a fat suit.

My mind strayed to the moment we first saw each other,

_I walked into the cafeteria wearing my fat suit for a sketch. I was on a fro-yo run for the So Random! cast. _

_I grabbed my tray and bumped into Chad Dylan Cooper._

_"Hey watch-" my eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, you're... you're-" _

_Chad cut me off, walking towards the Mack Falls poster and pointing to his picture, "Him? Chad Dylan Cooper," he shook my hand._

_"You're... Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls!" I said, completely starstruck._

_He began writing something on a piece of paper._

_"I'm Sonny."_

_"Sonny, that's a nice name!"_

_"I used to not like it. But now I guess it fits my personality. I have this one friend who-"_

_"Bye," he smiled, his genuine smile._

_"Sonny," I began reading his autograph, "Thanks for the yogurt. TV's Chad Dylan Cooper." I raised a brow in confusion, "What? I didn't give you any yogurt?" I looked down and saw the tray of fro-yo gone. "Chad Dylan Cooper stole my yogurt!"_

_I ran to a blonde who I didn't know, "Ohmygosh! Chad Dylan Cooper just stole my yogurt!"_

That was my 15 year old self. When I was 16 I was asked out by TV's Chad Dylan Cooper. It was weird the way it happened...

_"I need to talk to you immediately," I said, panting. I had just run from my cast who caught me in my Mackenzie Falls addiction._

_"I'm glad you're here. I need to ask you something," he smiled._

_"I don't have time to help you with your science project," I said, resting my hand on his vanity._

_"Please, I have an actual scientist for that."_

_I raised my brow, once again._

_"I need a judge for my celebrity tennis tournament. Word on the street is you can help."_

_"What, I'm not a tennis judge?" I said, more like a question._

_"You just made that up?"_

_"Yes. Now listen I-" he cut me off._

_"Who makes up something like that?" Really, Chad? Really? I thought._

_"Who needs a freelance tennis judge?"_

_"Actually, I'm hosting a charity tournament. I don't want to lose again."_

_"Oh, I see!" he smiled, approvingly. "As much as I'd like to help you cheat, for a good cause, I can't," his smiled faded, "Why? Oh, yeah! 'Cause I'm not a tennis judge!"_

_"What did you want?" he asked, annoyed._

_"Some answers!" I was talking about the season finale to Mack Falls._

_"To what?"_

_"To how it all ends. How long's it gonna be until you ask the girl you're destined to be with!" I exclaimed._

_"I'm not sure I can answer that..."_

_How could he NOT answer that! "Aren't you in charge of your own destiny?" I asked._

_"I guess..."_

_"When two people are this right for each other, there's only one thing to do!"_

_"How long have you felt this way?" he smiled, knowingly._

_"Just since yesterday. Hasn't been long but it hit me like a ton of bricks," I said, pounding my chest._

_"I guess I feel the same way..." he said, slowly._

_"Then do something about it!"_

_"Okay, I will."_

_"Great!" I said, happily._

_"Sonny, will you go out with me?"_

And later into the conversation, I said yes. And we went on our first date... Which didn't go well...

Then 1 1/2 years later, we took a break... We had a HUGE fight about it, too...

_"Chad?" I called for him, entering the Mack Falls studio._

_"Sonny, good lord. Can't you see I'm spiffing up?"_

_"First who says, spiffing up? Second, do you have to be so concieted?"_

_"I am NOT conceited!" he yelled._

_"Yes, you ARE!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_"Sonny, this is so AGGREVATING. I mean we've been arguing for so long... Why don't we just..."_

_"Just what?" I said, worried what he was going to say._

_"Take a break?"_

_"Fine.." I ran off._

_"Sonny, wait!" he called, but I kept running._

It wasn't always like that. We used to be perfect. Then in the last 6 months.. We had small fights, then it got huge... Then it ended...

So, in a way, we 'lost all that we are.' And I HATED it.


	2. Chapter 2

**We were young and times were easy**

**I can see it's not the same**

**Standing here but you don't see me**

**I'd give it all for that to change**

**And I don't want to lose her**

**Don't wanna let her go**

**Chad's POV**

I walked into my studio, I had just eaten lunch and was forced to be in a full view of Sonny. She was all I could see. It was like I couldn't see anything else.

I regretted asking to take a break from our very successful relationship. The only think wrong with it was that we were fighting a lot. But that was normal us. We fought. We made up, and then fought again! It was how we've always been!

I was pissed. All I could think of was memories with Sonny. How we were so young when we met. Sonny was just 15 and I was 16. I was a jerk when we first laid eyes on each other. Then I got to know her... And things changed.

Everytime I walk by Sonny, now, she acts like I'm not even there. She hasn't talked to me in weeks! I'm going insane, forgetting lines, showing up late, not flirting with any girls... It's bad. So bad Portlyn comfronted me Tuesday.

_"Chad, what's up with you?" she questioned._

_"Nothing.. just.. the whole Sonny thing, I guess," I said, frustrated.._

_"Sorry to hear that, but you need to get your act together, Cooper," she demanded._

_"I know, I know..."_

_"Chad... Why are you really upset?"_

_"I.. I don't want to lose Sonny. I can't let her go, Port. She's the best thing to ever happen to me," I sighed._

_"Better than me?" she smiled, jokingly, trying to lighten the mood._

_"Way better," I said, seriously._

Sonny was and still is the best thing that ever happened to me. And I was a dumbass and let her go.

I still wonder if she thinks about me the way I think about her. I'd give up all the fame and money in the world to get her just to have a conversation with me, again.

Things are weird with her not talking to me like she used to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Standing out in the rain**

**Need to know if it's over**

**I will leave you alone**

**Nobody's POV**

Sonny Monroe exhaled in anger. She was angry because Chad still hadn't talked to her in 3 weeks. She needed to know how long this 'break' was. The actress just couldn't take the nervousness anymore.

What made her confused, instead of angry, was that she needed to know if it was over or not. If he told her it was, she'd leave him alone forever.

**Flooded with all this pain**

**Knowing that I'll never hold her**

**Chad's POV**

Like I told you before, things were weird.

I walked past the So Random! prop house looking for Jeff, the mailguy. Or maybe it was Josh?

I heard Sonny's voice and then a male voice. I peeked around the corner and saw her in the 'So You Think You Can PP Dance' dress she wore in the sketch - not that I knew that - talking to Blake Raddison. Stupid vampire.

Sonny was... crying? Blake leaned and... WHAT THE HELL?

No, I'm just messing with you.

He just hugged her. (Got you, didn't I?:)

That should be ME comforting Sonny! Not stupid vampire portrayer, Blake Raddison!

"Sonny, it'll be alright, I promise," he reassured her.

WHAT THE HELL, MAN?

"I hope.. It's extremely tough getting over it, though.." she wiped a tear away, "Thanks, Blake," she smiled as Blake walked out of the prop house. I hid behind a column.

BLAKE WAS HELPING HER GET OVER... me?

Dammit.

**Like I did **

**Before The Storm**

**(Before The Storm)**

**Nobody's POV**

Sonny Monroe paced the dressing room floor nervously. She had been thinking about Chad. Chad. Chad. Just Chad. She was terrified he'd walk into the room any second. Why she didn't know. She just had the feeling he would.

She finally flopped down into a beanbag, and leaned her head back. She thought of her breakup with Chad - or the decision to take a break - and how even if they got back together, things would still be weird. They wouldn't be the same.

**With every strike of lightning**

**Comes A Memory That Last**

**Not a word is left **

**Unspoken**

**As the thunder starts to crash**

**And Maybe I Should Give Up**

**Sonny's POV**

I was mad. Mad that memories of Chad and I were flooding back into my head. I was even talking to myself as if Chad were with me. I got paranoid and hopeless. Maybe I should give up with this.. Chad would just break my heart again..

I think it's safe to say I've gone insane.

**Standing out in the rain**

**Need to know if it's over**

**I will leave you alone**

**Flooded with all this pain**

**Knowing that I'll never hold her**

**Like I did **

**Before The Storm**

**(Before The Storm)**

**Chad's POV**

Sonny. Sonny. Sonny.

GET OUT OF MY HEAD.

That didn't work, well...

I wish I could ask her something.

Like maybe, 'Is it over, Sonny? Is it really?'

Yeah, not my best material. But that line has HISTORY, man.

ANYWAY.

I have so much pain inside. Yeah, I know. FEELINGS? What did Sonny do to me? The woman changed me. I hate it.. Very much so.

I also hate the fact that I will never hold Sonny like I did before our... break... DEAR GOD. SONNY. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?

**I try to keep**

**The lights from going out**

**And the flash from ripping out**

**My broken heart**

**Nobody's POV**

Sonny Monroe was sick.

Love sick.

And nobody could help her, except the one who broke her heart. Chad Dylan Cooper. He still won't talk to her. Not like she'd be able to say anything to him. She'd be way too confused to say anything.

She knew that she and Chad tried their best to not let their relationship fall apart. It was just one of those things where no matter how hard you tried to fix it, you knew deep inside that it was already gone and couldn't be fixed no matter how much you loved each other.

She still thrived to fix the relationship that wasn't there anymore.

**You know they say**

**The heart is not a whole**

**Without the one who gets you through**

**The Storm**

**Sonny's POV**

I was racing towards the cafeteria and ran into a teenage looking guy.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, quickly. It was Taco Tuesday in the cafeteria and Nico and Grady were forcing me to go get some tacos for them.

"That's o-" the boy looked down and I recognized his identity.

Chad.

"Uh." I stammered blinking.

"Hi." he said, awkwardly.

"Hello, there..." I said, slowly.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, nervously.

"Yup," I said, casually.

"Well.. I- I've.. not stopped thinking about you, Sonny.." he stuttered.

"Same here... Well, not thinking about myself. That's conceited. I meant thinking about you," Oh god, I was nervous and rambling, "I haven't stopped. You know, thinking.. About you.. Thinking about you. I haven't.. stopped.." Thank god, I shut up.

"Sonny.. you're rambling..." he snickered.

"I know.." I bit my lip.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Monroe," he stated, avoiding eye contact.

"I loved you, Chad..."

His eyes fell to the floor, probably at the usage of past tense..

"And I still do..."

He grinned.

**Standing out in the rain**

**Knowing that it's really over**

**Please don't leave me alone**

**Flooded with all this pain**

**Knowing that I'll never hold you**

**Like I did**

**Before the Storm**

**Yeah!**

**Like I did.. Before the Storm..**

I smiled back widely and then frowned, "Chad.."

"Yeah...?" he held on to every last word.

"I.. Is.. Is it over?" I blurted out, quickly slapping my hand over my mouth.

"Well.. Um. No?" he said-asked, grabbing my hand.

"...Chad.. Answer," I pleaded, trying not to sound desparate.

"No, Sonny. It's not.." he smiled weakly, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Please.. don't leave.." I whispered, sobbing into his Mackenzie Falls uniform.

"Sonny, I may not have ever said it out loud.. I promised you I wouldn't leave you unless you sent me away. I don't see you sending me away."

"It's not gonna be the same.."

"It'll be better, I promise."

And with that he kissed me on my lips. And I realized.. Chad was the one who got me through the storm.


End file.
